Second Best
by Meilin Baby 13
Summary: Meilin is tired of being second best to Sakura, then she discovers something to cause trouble in their O-so-perfect lives.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Anything in italics is thought. They do a lot of thinking . I own nothing but the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Another night of going out late. Another night of seeing Sakura. Another night to sit at the side and watch. Another card.

Meilin slipped on her traditional uniform for the sealing of another card. She stepped out of her room. Syaoran, of course, was already dressed and waiting at the door. 

Without saying a word to each other, they dashed nimbly through the night to meet Sakura at the school where both Card Captors had previously sensed the card.

_Why do I even bother going along? Do I just make Syaoran look good? Why does he always wait for Sakura, but not me?_

Sakura was waiting on the track for them. Tonight, she was dressed in a tight black miniskirt and tight black tube top.

_What was Tomoyo smoking when she thought up that little design? What was Sakura smoking when she agreed to put that on? But then again, it's not hard to convince someone who only has half a brain!_

"Sakura, it's the Through card!" Faintly, a form could be seen passing through the walls and windows of the school. 

"FLY", Sakura cried, then soared high above their heads, and shot off towards the school. Using Maze, she trapped the rogue card and sealed it with her trademark peace sign. Tomoyo turned off her camcorder and the four of them headed home. Syaoran ran to catch up with Sakura, congratulating her with a high five. Oh how she missed the days when Syaoran would do all the fighting, snort in triumph, then tell Sakura off for being weak and idle-brained. Before Meilin knew it, Syaoran had ended their engagement, and was soon drooling at Sakura's heels. It was disgusting. 

"Please come over for lunch tomorrow, Syaoran", Sakura said this with a flicker of her eyelashes, "Oh, er… you can bring Meilin if you want to" Sakura had added hastily. Meilin was furious, but she kept an indifferent look on her face, swallowing her emotions, noticing the way Sakura talked _around her and not __to her. ___

"Meilin has stuff to do tomorrow, but I'd be delighted to join you!" _How could he make decisions for her like that!?!? __He sounds like such a fruit!!!!_

Meilin and Syaoran turned down their street as Tomoyo and Sakura continued on ahead, waving at them. Syaoran kept staring as Sakura disappeared from sight and not seeing where he was going, tripped and fell hard on his face. 

_Good!!! He so deserved that!!! Meilin turned and looked at what he'd tripped on. It was a small antique perfume bottle, the color of deep purple. This intrigued Meilin, who picked it up and put it in her pocket._

When they finally got home, Meilin rounded on him, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed in his face, "You don't even let me speak for myself! Why do you even drag me out to these things if I'm just going to stand there like an idiot? Then you act like I can't go anywhere without you and you treat me like I'm an annoyance!" It felt great to get this off her chest. Syaoran looked suitably stupefied at her outburst. 

"I don't _drag you out to these things!" He said defensively, but he didn't say anything after that to his defense. "I'm going to bed, I have somewhere to go tomorrow!" He strode into his bedroom and shut the door loudly in Meilin's face._

Meilin threw herself on her bed, fuming with silent rage. Deciding she too, could use some rest, she got up and reached for her pajamas that she had carelessly tossed on the floor that morning. She was about to take off her robes when she realized the subtle weight in her left pocket. She stuck her hand in and drew out the perfume vial. She turned it around staring at it in fascination, before realizing the bottle was cold as if it had been left in a refrigerator. She cautiously opened the bottle. A pleasant scent of lavender blossoms wafted toward her. She decided to dab a little on her wrists before going to bed. Forgetting about the day's troubles, she drifted into delicate slumber, feeling content. She had a plan.

A/N: I'm still working on this, ill have more later. Thanks, PLEASE R+R!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hope you like this too.

Chapter 2

The next morning, Syaoran pulled himself out of bed and, remembering the lunch date he had with Sakura, dashed for the bathroom to fix his hair. He opened the medicine cabinet, revealing the dozens of hair-care gels and sprays. He selected two bottles of hair gel and began rubbing obscene amounts of the stuff through his raggedy hair. One hour later, he walked out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen for a light breakfast. _God, it took five different gels to get my hair just right, and it still looks just as greasy as it was this morning!_

"Um… thanks for sharing that", Meilin was already at the table munching toast.

_Oh crap! Did I actually say that out loud?! "I didn't say anything", he said giving her a strange look, but shifting his eyes toward the refrigerator. _

Meilin could have sworn she'd heard him speak, but dismissed the thought and returned to her toast. She had a plan to carry out.

Syaoran guzzled his orange juice. _Man, my butt's really itching, I wonder if I sat in anything yesterday. I hope Sakura won't notice. Meilin dropped her toast, giving Syaoran a strange look, but Syaoran didn't see her. _Maybe it's that mole that's been growing on my left cheek. __

_What's wrong with him? Why is he being so open all of a sudden? This time, Syaoran noticed the strange look on her face. _That's just creepy! It's like she's reading my mind!_ Meilin, feeling quite nauseous, got up and returned to her room._

Syaoran inhaled the rest of his muffin, then jumped out of his chair and ran for his bedroom. He had to have just the right outfit…

Once in her room, Meilin rehearsed what she would say, then picked up her Hello Kitty telephone. "Let's see, I think her number is 279-64…", Meilin muttered absently to herself. The phone rang three times. _Huh! Too cool to pick up the phone on the first ring! _

"Hello?" A cheery voice answered. "Hello Sakura? This is Meilin. Er…that thing Syaoran was talking about yesterday was canceled so now I can come to your luncheon!" "Oh, great!", Sakura said in an unconvincing tone. "Well, what I called about", Meilin continued, "Was that because I was not able to help you in the card's capture yesterday, I felt I could make it up to you by coming early to help you set up!" It pained Meilin horribly to say these words, but this was crucial if she wanted her plan to go smoothly. Using a voice as smooth as honey, she continued to try persuading Sakura. "I assume Tomoyo-chan will be there as well, correct?" "Well, yes." Sakura could never seem to conceal the truth. "Well, to make everything perfect, I want come over and help you cook! I know all of Syaoran's favorite dishes, it would be a lot of fun!" Sakura couldn't help lowering her guard. Meilin was right and anyway, Tomoyo had not yet asked to come early to help, so she might as well invite Meilin. "Okay, sure!", she said, this time in a truthfully happy tone. "Come at 10:00!" "Okay, bye!" Meilin hung up the phone. "That was too easy" she sneered to herself. 

She walked into her closet and chose a sunshine yellow tank top and a daisy patterned skirt. Although this was quite out of character for Meilin, the situation required drastic measures. She grabbed her Totorro backpack purse, stuffed her cell phone, a compact mirror, and the perfume vial in its pocket, and then dashed out the door and down the street. On her way to Sakura's, she opened her purse and took out the little bottle of perfume. The bottle seemed to have warmed up a bit, but it was still quite cool, especially compared to the summer air around it. Ignoring this, Meilin dabbed a bit on both her wrists, enjoying its sweet scent. Before long, she had reached Sakura's house.

Sakura let her in with a smile, which was returned by Meilin. She had to deplete any tension between them. Meilin kicked off her sandals by the front door. "So, what did you have in mind to make Syaoran?" Meilin had been looking around at the huge, homely house with a twinge of jealousy, but also with a twinge of sadness as she had often felt homesick for her family in Hong Kong. "Uh, well...", Meilin had been caught off-guard by the sudden question, "I was thinking maybe some fried rice and egg rolls. I know he misses the food back home." Sakura, who had been planning on sushi, looked slightly hurt. She wanted to make Syaoran think of _her_ not of his old home. But Meilin had not seemed to intend it in a mean way, she decided. "Well, I'm not sure I have all the ingredients for that, so I'll just make a quick run to the store and grab a few things. Feel free to make yourself at home! There are drinks in the 'fridge, I'll be back soon!" And just like that she was gone. _This is too perfect! Time to snoop around her house!_  

Syaoran had finally decided on plain play clothes for his "date". He really wanted to please Sakura, however, so he decided to go to the flower shop near the Tsukamine shrine and get a bouquet. There were beautiful fragrant bouquets full of different vivid, exotic flowers. _Should I go with the roses? No, everybody gives roses. _Syaoran then remembered that Sakura's name was also a type of flower. _Which flower was it? God it's just not coming! It's right on the tip of my tongue! It's stuck! I just can't get it out! Oh! I remember! It means peach blossom!_ He was very pleased with himself for remembering._ Man, I'm just so romantic!_ "I'd like a dozen peach blossoms, please." The florist grinned slyly at Syaoran as he grabbed what certainly wasn't a dozen peach blossoms. "So little man, these for your girlfriend? You certainly aim to please, don't you?" Syaoran blushed badly but didn't answer. _"Aim to please", I'll have to remember that one! _"Here's your flowers kid!" The guy handed them over the counter. "That'll be $56.43." Syaoran nearly fainted, but handed him the money. "It's for Sakura, it's for Sakura," he said through clenched teeth. Meanwhile, at the grocery store…

"Let's see, that's eggs, check, assorted veggies, check…" Sakura was walking passed one of the isles, when she overheard a mother and her child. "What are those for, mommy?" The child was pointing to a white box. "Well, er, y'see, um." The mother was having trouble answering. "Those are what two people use when they really love each other and, oh what am I saying, we need to get laundry detergent!" "Well, I love you mommy." "Just forget about those!" 

_Me__ and Syaoran are in love. I think I'll get a box!_  As she walked by the shelf, she scooped the white box into her cart and proceeded to the checkout counter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-this ones a bit shorter. Try not to be confused. It will get better. 

(I hope)

Chapter 3

The cashier passed the things into the bags until he realized he had just checked a box of condoms into a little girl's bag, and nearly choked on his tongue. "Um..er…", the cashier spluttered. He stared a while at Sakura as if wondering why she would possibly need an entire box of condoms. "Let's see", muttered Sakura as she dug through her purse, "Is it the nickel that equals ten cents, or the penny?" The cashier went ahead and put it in the bag, figuring she was too stupid to figure out how to use them anyway.  

At Sakura's house, Meilin took advantage of Sakura's absence and wondered upstairs and into the bathroom. Looking around, she didn't find anything unusual until she came upon the medicine cabinet. _Muhahahahaha__!!! What will I find here? Most of it was just a bunch of toothpaste tubes and mouthwash bottles. Then she glanced over into the trash can and noticed a box with a pretty lady on it. "#32 Auburn" _I knew it! That's not her actual hair color!_  Meilin was somewhat disappointed with her findings in the bathroom so she moved on into the bedroom. Choosing a bedroom a random, she slowly opened the door…_

Syaoran was walking past the gift shop feeling very proud of himself for remembering the meaning of Sakura's name. He walked in to browse at the cuddly teddy bears and dolls. He picked up one bear who's fur color was not unlike dog droppings, but he ignored this and checked the price tag. "HOW COULD ONE LITTLE BEAR THE COLOR OF MY DOG'S CRAP COST SO MUCH?!?!?!?" A man in line to pay dropped the rice bowl he was buying. Another woman covered her child's ears. That's when Syaoran noticed the shopkeeper coming at him at a run with a broom in her hand. "GET OUT OF MY SHOP RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN'T USE THAT LANGUAGE HERE! OUT!!!" She swatted him with the broom into the street. "AND STAY OUT!" _Well that was a hellish experience!  Syaoran got up and recovered his dignity. _Crap! What am I going to do now?_ Then he noticed the claw-machine out side of the arcade. Sure the prizes weren't as nice as the giftshop's, but they would do. Using the last of his quarters, he moved the claw to the middle where it picked up a nasty looking slug. "It will have to do", said Syaoran. _

"AHHooooooOOOOOLMMMM" (The sound people make when they meditate)

Meilin's eyes scanned the room until they fell on what must have been Sakura's older brother doing yoga. _What was his name? Tory? Toby? _Tara___? Wait, that's a girl's name. But who knew with this family. Meilin shuddered and then shut the door. Standing there any longer could lead to an embarrassing confrontation with her brother. _

The next room she entered _had_ to be Sakura's otherwise her dad was very very fruity. The walls were cherry blossom pink and there were stuffed animals everywhere. When she went to sit on the lacy, expensive-looking bed, she felt something stiff beneath the bed sheets. Throwing them back, she gasped.

A/N- SO how did you like it? Let me know in REVIEWS!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

  
A/N- Guess what! I actually got a few reviews on this mediocre story of mine! It boosted my self esteem infinitely and that is why I'm dedicating this chapter to **Syaoran**** .K.a.w.a.i.i** and **DaNcInGFiRe**. THANK YOU!!!  
  
What lay before her was a Huggies bed pad, used by children with bed-wetting problems. Meilin burst into a fit of giggles. "She wets the bed!?!??" Meilin calmed down and searched the rest of the room, careful to put back everything just the way it was. Then another idea struck her. Here she was in the chosen card captor's room with nothing between her and the Clow book and all the cards! It took only a second to find the drawer with the Clow book. She was quickly stuffing it into her bag when another thought hit her. _Where is that obnoxious yellow bear that's always flying around? _  


"What do you think you're doing?" Kero asked. Meilin spun around, "where did you come from?" That's none of your business, what are doing with Sakura's Clow book? You were going to steal it, weren't you?" "I…er…yes", Meilin confessed, not being able to come up with an excuse. "But you're not going to tell anyone." And with that, she slammed the Clow Book down over his head, knocking him out. _Perhaps that was overkill, but he could've caused real damage for me!_ Picking up both the book and its guardian, she dumped them into her bag and headed downstairs. She was not a moment too soon for once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, Sakura walked in through the door.   


"Um, let's get started on that food, shall we?"   
  


 Tomoyo packed her most powerful camera battery and a couple extra tapes. On top of that, she added a few of her newest designs for Sakura, then left the mansion. She couldn't wait to see Sakura in these designs. She planned on staying later than Syaoran so she could have Sakura all to herself. _I especially can't wait to see her in the one with the lacy top!_ Upon arriving at Sakura's house, Tomoyo let herself in without knocking. They were close enough friends that she could do that. Following the smell of steaming vegetables, she walked into the kitchen. "Ah! That smells great! Sakura you're such a good…hey! What are you doing here?" Indeed, it was Meilin, not Sakura who was at the stove. "Is that how you greet everyone you meet?" "I thought you had to be somewhere!" Tomoyo was obviously openly opposed to Meilin. Obviously.   


 "Oh hey Tomoyo!" Sakura walked in, oblivious as to what was going on. Or maybe she was just stupid.   


Twenty minutes later the food was ready and the table was set. "Great! That just leaves Syaoran!" Sakura looked really anxious to see him. _I hope he wears those shorts that make his butt look tight! _Meilin had to turn around to hide the grimace on her face. Just at that moment, the doorbell rang and Sakura dashed to the door to answer. "Oh Syaoran! You're finally here!" Look what I made us for lunch!" _I resent that! After all, I did most of the cooking! _Syaoran had just entered the hallway when he noticed Meilin, standing with her arms crossed.   


 "What are _you _doing here?!?!?" _Joy. I'm just so loved aren't __I._ Meilin walked over to Syaoran. "Incidentally, that little thing I had to go to was canceled. Funny coincidence isn't it?" Her voice was voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Shall we eat?"   


Syaoran looked like someone had just stolen candy from him. Then he remembered the flowers in his hand. "Er, these are for you", he handed them to Sakura, blushing. "They're peach blossoms. Just like your name." Syaoran puffed out his chest. Meilin resisted the overpowering urge to vomit. "Peach blossoms?", Sakura looked very confused. "Yep, I, heh heh, aim to please.", replied Syaoran, remembering the line the florist had used. "YOU IDIOT!!!", Tomoyo screeched, "SAKURA MEANS CHERRY BLOSSOM!!! YOU BOUGHT THE WRONG FLOWERS!!!" Syaoran looked down at the bouquet, "Oops."   


Meilin took over. "Cool your jets Tomoyo, they're just flowers." If looks could kill, Meilin would've been dead on the spot. "How about we eat.", Sakura suggested, using her incredible ability to become invincible to outside conversation at its best.   


 The conversation around the table was stiff and forced. Everyone was acting just a bit too polite to be natural. This seemed like a perfect opportunity for Meilin to delve into their minds and find out what was really going on.  
  
  
  


A/N- Ah alas! The end of another chapter. Well, you don't have to be _that_ happy about it. What will happen next? What is going on inside everyone's head? Perhaps we will see a little more of what-er-who Tomoyo is in the next chapter. But who knows, cuz I haven't even written the damn thing yet…But I will! I promise! Just send reviews. If you don't agree with something or you have a fantastic idea for any upcoming chapters, I would like to hear them. Read them, I mean. Just stick them in your reviews! BYE!


End file.
